


the view is better with you

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Asking Out, Beaches, Class Trip, Gentleness, Introspection, Loneliness, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Pre-Relationship, Things left unsaid, Trust Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vacation, but you each pretend you don't know the other is lying, some light allusions to kiyo's backstory, that feeling where you and another person are both lying about deep insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: "I get cold easily.""If you say so."Observing the class is easier than being a part of it themself. Korekiyo's glad there's someone to watch with.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 5





	the view is better with you

**Author's Note:**

> this would've been longer but it was for a deadline and i was In A Mood so it's just a taste. a concept...

It was a beautiful day by all accounts. Though summer had come and gone, the sun was still nice and warm. A gentle sea breeze swept through now and then, still plenty mild enough for a comfortable day out on the beach. Even the water was warm enough to swim in without a problem. Presumably, anyway. Korekiyo wouldn't know.

They were standing on the balcony of the beach house, observing from up above. It was a wonderful vantage point to keep an eye on all their classmates and see the usual patterns of interaction play out. Sure, they were too far away to make out the details of most conversations, but that was alright. They could make their way closer later. For now, just the visuals were enough.

Harukawa glowering at Momota when he splashed her with water. Gokuhara examining the sand closely, presumably looking for insects of some sort. Yonaga building a truly elaborate sandcastle while Shirogane observed, paying rapt attention. The list went on. Everyone in their class was out enjoying the first full day of their class trip. Truly beautiful. Korekiyo chuckled softly, one hand cupping their cheek in thought. They would have to remember to thank Amami later for providing such a wonderful opportunity. The Amami family owned the beach house everyone was staying in — more like a small mansion, really — and paid for the entire trip.

Lost in thought as they were, it took them a moment or two to notice that their previous observation wasn't quite right. Not _everyone_ was down on the beach. How curious.

Before they could decide whether to investigate or stay where they were, they heard a soft voice from behind them.

"Oh, Shinguuji? What are you doing up here?" Yumeno's lazy drawl was immediately followed by an equally lazy yawn, making a small smile spread across their face. Her slow-motion, almost catlike way of meandering through life would never really get old. A unique form of beauty that they couldn't help but want to understand.

"Ah, Yumeno-san. You must have felt me thinking about you."

"Mmh, nope. My magic says that's a lie. You weren't really thinking about me." She stepped out onto the balcony, joining them by the railing.

"What makes you say that?" Realizing that they'd started picking at the gauze of their bandages, a bad habit they were normally careful to keep under wraps around others, they grasped the railing instead, hoping the instinctual temptation would vanish. It was too late though. They could feel Yumeno's warm, sleepy gaze on their wrist where the fabric was fraying a little.

"There's just no reason you would've been," she said with a shrug. Not a word about their behavior. They let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. For the most part, Korekiyo didn't care what people thought about them, but there were a few things that would just be too revealing of the side of them they preferred to keep hidden.

"I hardly think I need a reason to think about you. But in this case, there was one. I've been keeping an eye on everyone," they explained, nodding in the direction of the beach. "I merely noticed you weren't present. Is there a reason you're not out having fun with everyone?"

Yumeno shrugged again, making a noncommittal noise. Her crossed arms were propped against the railing, one just barely brushing against their hand.

"Not really," she said. "Just haven't gotten around to it. I just woke up a little while ago." Well, that part was believable despite the fact that it was well past morning, but they didn't think it was the real reason.

"Is that so? In that case, I suppose I was just being overly concerned. My apologies."

"It's fine. It just drains too much MP to bother with that. All the noise and activity and stuff. I'd rather do less tiring things." There was a momentary pause, filled with nothing but the cawing of gulls and the faint sounds of laughing and talking from down below. "I could ask you the same question, y'know," Yumeno said then. "You're not down there either. And I'm at least dressed for the weather. Aren't you kinda warm?"

Well, their face certainly was now. They felt a rush of gratitude for their mask. It completely hid any signs of blushing. What she said was true. Compared to her short-sleeved shirt and shorts, their usual full-coverage style stood out even more. Even on days like today when they opted not to wear one of the uniforms Sister had so lovingly sewn for them, their wardrobe was designed to hide every possible inch of skin. Long pants, long sleeves _and_ bandages, a jacket...More suitable for much later in the season.

"Not at all. I get cold easily."

"If you say so."

Quiet settled over them once again, this time far more awkward and oppressive than before. Most people would be uncomfortable enough to do something about it, whether by attempting to start up a conversation again or by leaving the situation. However, Korekiyo wasn't most people. Silence didn't bother them. It was fascinating, even bordering on comical at times, how it could make others squirm.

Yumeno wasn't most people either though, as they'd known for quite some time. They wouldn't experience the enjoyment of witnessing someone flailing so desperately to maintain social norms. She was just gazing off into space, still standing right there beside them. They wished they could tell what, if anything, she was thinking.

"Did you have any plans for the day?" they inquired eventually, only after several minutes of silence. "Assuming you're going to, ah, continue preserving your energy by avoiding the beach."

"Not much. Why? Did you want to do something?"

"I was thinking about investigating some small local museums over the next couple of days, perhaps seeing some other sights. Naturally, there's not enough time for that in a single day, especially considering the fact that today's already almost half over. Anyway, that's my plan. I understand it's not many people's idea of a fun vacation activity, but you're welcome to join me at any time if you wish."

Fully expecting to be turned down, Kiyo was surprised to see that their offer was greeted with a small smile.

"Sure. Add the aquarium to the list at some point and you've got a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> the layered emotional baggage is one of my fav things abt himikiyo...
> 
> also, while it was just hinted at rather than _directly_ said, kiyo's reasons for not wanting to go to the beach with everyone are wardrobe-related: wanting to cover up their scars and dysphoria. and as for himiko, she's self-conscious abt her body and easily overwhelmed by everyone being chaotic. also kinda scared of the ocean and worried abt being made fun of. ~~and she's big gay and wants to hang out w kiyo anyway~~


End file.
